My Lover?
by coin1996
Summary: Awwwwwwwwww love but what happens when you put Romano in a room with Spain well a hurt one at that find out!
1. Hurt?

I Love/Hate You

Romano looked at his phone he sighed "When is he going to call me". He rolled his eyes and looked back to his phone. "It's already 12:30 and he hasnt even texted" Romano though his phone on to his pellow. He walked over to his bath room and turned on the water for a shower. He took his shower then looked at his phone "Nothing" Romano sat on his bed. "What the why is he not texting me that jerk" Romano put his head on his pellow and sighed agen. He lifted his head and looked around the room he saw the teddy bear Spain bought him and smiled. He shook his head "Waaaaa what am i thinking that jerk making me think of him so early" Romano though his phone and the bear. There was a knock on the door once the phone hit the bear. "What!" Romano was not mad but upset "I'm sorry brother ill come back later" Italy closed the door. "Wait Italy get back here" Romano opened the door and grabed his brothers hand. "Huh brother what's wrong" Italy looked sad with his puppy dog eyes. "I need you to call Spain and ask him why he hasnt talked to me in a week" Romano said turning his head away from Italy. "Huh Romano didnt you hear" Italy went from sad to confussed. "Hear what" Romano looked back to his brother with confussion. "In Spain there was a earthquake so right now big brother Spain is'nt filling veary good" Italy fell sad agen as he looked to his feet. "What why the h*** did no one tell me" Romano ran to his bed and put on his jacket and ran out of the door. "Wait brother" Italy chased after Romano but filled he watched his brother drive off. "O well Spain will be happy at least" Italy walked back inside to call Romano. His phone rang then italy heard it "O brother left it here uh-o". Romano stormed in though Spains door and ran up to his room "Spain" Romano yelled slaming the door open. Spain jumped in his bed and looked over to Romano. His eyes went wide and a bright red blush came to his cheeks. Romano looked at him confussed but then it hit him. "Um Romano why are you only in a towl and a jacket" Spain blushed a deeper shade of red. "Um" Romano then closed his jacket and looked away. "I like it" Spain said with a big smile on his face. "Shut up" Romano yelled back with a dark red blush "I was in a rush i forgot ok". Spain got up and walked over to his closet "Here put this on" Spain tossed Romano one of his tops. "Thanks i guess" Romano said looking at the top that looked like Spains flag. Romano changed in the bath room then walked out and into Spains room. The top fell to the top of his knees it felt very uqword do to the fact the only thing he was wereing was a shirt. "Um im sorry about that i should call Italy" Romano cheeked his jacket pockets. "Are you kidding me i left my phone at home on that stupid bear" Romano froze when he felt Spain look at him. "So you did keep the bear i gave you o Roma~" Spain ran to Romano and hugged him. "Awww so cute i love you to Roma~" Spain then felt a shurp pain and fell to the floor. "Huh Spain" Romano went to his knees and Spain smiled at him. "Im ok Roma i really am" Spain looked in bad pain. Romano helped Spain to his bed "are you ok" Romano asked sitting next to him. "Awwww i just moved to much ill be fine" Spain said with a smile but he looked so much in pain. "You no i like this Romano the one thats upset cause im hurt" Spain said looking up in Romanos eyes. Romano was shocked but he swalled and looked away "Ya right im not upset cause your hurt im mad because no one told me you were hurt" Romano was then pulled down next to Spain. "Romano you no i love you right" Spain snigled the top of Romanos head. "Shut up" Romano although he wanted to hit Spain just snugled up to him "And get better" he added. He didnt want Spain to hear it but he did and he smiled and closed his eyes.

To be continued...

Well what did you think sorry my computer was being mean so dont mind the spelling tell i can fix my spell cheek sorry agen but please be nice thanks for reading ill post more soon.


	2. The Date

I Love/Hate You

Romano woke up he looked around and he noticed it wasnt his room. 'Were am i' he thought he looked down to see Spain the it hit him. 'Ahhh thats right i came over to the tamato eaters house' Romano smiled when Spain moved so he was on his back mouth wide open. Romano looked around for a few seconds the smiled a evil smile. He turned to Spain and put his hand a few inches away from Spain's cheek. "WAKE UP!" he yell and boom he hit him. Spain sat up with shock and turned to Romano holding his cheek. "What was that for Roma~" Spain wined rubbing his reddend cheek. "For not being awake before me" Romano yelled crossing his arms. "Sorry Roma~ but do you rember that im the hurt one here" Spain had a small smile on. Then it hit Romano 'I FORGOT' he yelled to himself. Spain laghed when Romano was in a bawl salking. "Come on Roma~ o lets go out" Spain smiled that big smile. "WHAT" Romano yelled turning around with shock. "Well im hungry so lets go out and get some thing to eat" Spain looked confussed "Do you not want to go out to eat". "What no well yes i mean ah" Romano was as red as a tomato. "Awww my little tomato thought i was asking him on a date how cute" Spain yelled hugging Romano. "Your lucky your already hurt or you would be dead by now.

So Spain took Romano out to King's they ate happly but Romano was complaning how they didnt have pasta. After Spain thought of an ida "Roma~ lets go to the mall" Spain yelled dragging Romano into the doors of the mall. "You told me this wasnt a date" Romano yelled as Spain finly stoped. "Well it's not" Spain told Romano but he thought other wise 'it is but if you know Roma you wont wana stay' Spain smiled. Romano sighed "Ok" Spain then took his hand and took Romano all around the mall. Romano saw one of those glass figers it was of the Italian flag it came with a light to make it light up in color. Romano sighed it was way to much but he loved it. Spain saw him so he had a good ida "Romano whats wrong" he asked worred. "Nothen you tamato eater can we just go home" Romano crossed his arms. As they passed the stand agen Spain stoped and bought the little thing with its light but didnt tell Romano.

They went back to Spain's and he sat on the couch. "Roma~ you see i have a gift for you but you have to give me something that i want in return" Spain smiled ear to ear. "What is it and what do you want" Romano acted he didnt care but truthfully he wanted to know. "Ok well here" he pulled out the little glass figer and smiled even bigger if possable. Romano was shocked but then his face light up "Really" he looked so happy. Spain loved it how happy he looked he just wanted to kiss him. 'thats it' he thought he looked to Romano "Well do you like it" he asked knowing the answer. "ya i... You idout this was way to much how could i posable give you something in return" Romano blinked he wanted it so bad he would do anything. "Well you no whats way more that only you can give my my little tomato" Spain laghed alittle at Romano's face witch was looking to the flag he held the light so that it was lighting up. "I want a kiss from my little tomato and it has to be a kiss not a pek a real kiss" Romano blushed a deep red. "wh...what" he looked to Spain with shock but new he really wanted the thing. 'Romano come on you know your doing this not because of the gift you like him theres no one you want more then Spain' Romano sighed he wanted to do it. 'Its a win win Romano' Romano thought but he needed to not think that was his big thing if he kept thinking he would talk him self out of it. "Fine" Romano said face as red as a tamato once agen.

Romano sighed he waited for Spain to get out of the shower at the last second he pushed Spain away and ran off. He was sitting on the bed and waited for the water to stop. There was a click at the door and he walked over to it and found him and Spain were locked in Spains room. His worst fair was comming alive he is going to be locked in a room with Spain for ever. 'This cant happen no not like this no no please god no' Romano was trying to open the door but always failed. Then the water stoped and Spain walked out of the bath room "Roma whats up" he asked seeing Romano pulling on the door. "Your door decided that it wanted to lock us in the room" Romano was now on the floor he gave up. "O i see well then ill call someone to come get us out" Spain looked around "My phone is on the chair in the living room" Spain sat on the bed. "What and put on some clothes" romano yelled covering his eyes. "But Roma if i rember right wasnt it you who came to my house in just a jaket and towl" Spain smiled and Romano blushed. "Well then were is my kiss" Spain smiled Romano stud 'come on Romano lets get it over and done with' he walked to Spain with his head down. "Roma are you ok" Spain asked but was shocked when he was pushed to the bed. He looked up to see Romano on top of him. "Roma" Spain was as red as Romano but he kept a smile. Spain slid his hand on the back of Romanos head and kissed him. 'What' Romano's mind went blank but he new this is what he wanted.

Romano closed his eyes and kissed Spain back witch Spain liked. Then they needed air so they parted. Romano looked away with a red blush on his face but then found himself under Spain. 'what when did he' Romano was kissed agen he kissed Spain back he wanted it to last so much.

To Be Continued...

Well thats what i got hope you liked it it was fun to wright. So ill wright more on this story so ill up date soon.


	3. I love You!

I Love/Hate You

Romano woke up he went to set up but found he was in pain. Then it hit him 'My god i slept with him' he yelled in his head. He layed back down and sighed 'Just please dont rember' he begged in his head opening his eyes. Spain woke up soon after and looked over to Romano at the time his eyes were closed so Spain thought he was sleeping. He got up and went in for a shower then walked back out to see Romano siting in bed. "You" Romano said with madness in his voice. "What Roma im sorry i guess i just lost it" Spain laghed nervisly. Romano turned his head as he started to blush deep red. "But i did like the fact you yell Tony when you" Spain didnt finsh sice Romano though a pellow at him. "Be quiet and open that door so you can feed me" Romano yelled but sice the suden movement it hurt him. "You ok Roma" Spain asked moving over to the bed. "Ya im fine i just need a bath" Romano said thoughing his legs over the bed side to be welcomed by pain. Romano flinched so Spain picked him up and carried him to the bath room. Spain help Romano start his water and helped him into the bath.

Sice Romano was in the bath Spain started to work on the door. "Why wont it open" he said out loude trying to move the knob around. Spain laghed as he figered out that something was veary off. "You know Italy you cant have Germany hold the door forever" Spain said for the others to hear. There was a voice on the other side of the door "Well i want you two to make up" Italy said. "Its ok we made up and we did it so he cant just run away from me this time" Spain said with a giggle. "So that was what happend you slept with my brother" Italy asked. "Well ya i did so you can go ill just tell Roma the door knob was just off alittle" spain laghed after the door was let go of. "Thank you Germany" Spain laghed as he heard them moving away. "You fix it yet" Romano yelled at the bath room door. "ya i did" Spain said rubbing his head. "Good now go make me food" Romano yelled siting on the bed.

Spain was done cooking Romano food like he wanted. He sat every thing out and looked it over then he noticed. "I need tomatos" Spain opend his frige and took out a big bowl of tomatos. Romano walked into the dinning room to see all the food. He sat down and waited for Spain who came in with the bowl of tomatos. "You can start to eat Roma" Spain smiled siting down. "Ya thanks" Romano said with a small smile. "Roma i was just thinking why dont you move in with me" Spain said making Romano blush a deepp red. "What are you talking about" Romano asked looking at his fried egg. "Well i love you Roma and i would be more then to have you to my self every night" Spain said for once with a straght face. "Well what about Italy" Romano looked up to Spain "He wont have anyone around then". "You wont have to worry he has Germany around now he dosnt call us for help any more he always calls for Germany" Spain was right so Romano shook his head. "Ok ill move in with you but there has to be one thing stled first. "Any thing for you Roma~" Spain said with a big smile. "First that door needs fixed, Second you need a bigger bed, And last you have to tell me you love me every day" Romano said crossing his arms. "Roma i love you, I already fixed the door, and i can get a new one as soon as possible" Spain smiled leaning over to kiss Romano. "I love you to Spain" They kissed then Romao pulled away. Im hungry can i eat now" Spain smiled "Ya you can" Romano started to eat he looked so happy.

The End.

So thats it thank you for reading it!


End file.
